Dark Levels
Dark levels are a special type of level. In dark levels, most of the screen is obscured by blackness. A small area around the finish line always has some light around it, as well as the starting area. Some things in levels do something when they have light shined on them. Making the gameplay harder. Things Illuminate Darkness *The pig provides a small circle of light. This isn't affected by any variation, and can't be turned on or off. *The Head Light can be rotated in 8 directions. It provides a cone of light that is rounded on both ends in whichever direction it is pointing. It can be turned on and off. *The Lamp Light provides a large circle of light around itself. It can be placed in frames unlike the Head Light. It also can't be rotated. Additionally, all of its variations have a feature added or removed. The 1-star version can't be turned off. The 2-star version has a flicker effect on the edges. The 3-star version doubles the range, and the alien variation has the same radius as normal, but puts an effect similar to the Night Vision goggles powerup on the screen. *TNT provides a circle of light that rapidly grows them shrinks once when the TNT explodes. However, the explosion from the alien variant of the Grappling Hook doesn't provide light. *The Golden Pig provides a circle of light around it identical to that of the pig. *Both fireworks make a small circle of light around them when they are active. *The Night Vision Goggles powerup puts a green glow on the screen in any dark areas, effectively making you able to see the entire map. *A 2-star variant for the Metal Frame has Christmas lights, and provides light around itself that can't be turned off. *Green Crystals which is found rarely in dark level, if you touch it, it make an indication, if your vehicle crashes and start again, the green crystals light still remain unless you quit the level. Things Affected by Light Some things do something when light is shone on them. Most of these only appear in dark levels and only in the dark. The Night Vision Goggles powerup and the Alien Lamp Light's special effect don't count as light touching the object. *Some levels have a green crystal that, when light hits it, will provide its own light until you leave the level and then rejoin it. Some levels have a large version that has much more range. *Statues are in every dark level. When light is shone on them, they provide their own light, even after you leave the level. They don't have to be touched to be collected. When 10 are collected, they unlock the Find the Statues sandbox. There are more than 10 in total. They also appear in Find the Statues as decorational objects, and some of them appear in one of The Road to El Porkado sandboxes. In both sandboxes, they are only for decoration. *Bat-Pigs appear in some of the dark levels. They are only in dark areas, where their eyes can only be seen. When light touches them, they disappear, leaving a few smoke clouds. Some of them hold an object that they drop when they disappear. Trivia *The green crystals look similar to some white crystals found in other levels. * Light-producing objects in non-dark levels don't do anything, but Alien Lamp make thing turn to Night-Vision. = Note: Unconfirmed, two of these between this. = *Alien TNT doesn't seem to work correctly in dark levels. It can only be detonated infinitely for the duration of a normal explosion. The button then remains but does nothing.